


the lights that stop me (turn to stone)

by bloodandcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Archangels, Brothers, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcake/pseuds/bloodandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Raphael, not Lucifer, is the one who rebels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lights that stop me (turn to stone)

_Father,_ Raphael says, _you can’t be serious._ He can feel the other archangels stare at him, but he only looks at their creator. _The humans are ugly, they are flawed, they are abominations of the worst kind. They do not deserve to be called your greatest creations and most certainly do not deserve love, neither yours nor ours. I will never bow before them!_

When his father looks at him, the love and gentleness that he carries everywhere he goes is replaced by coldness. _You will obey me, Raphael._

Raphael almost looks down in fear. Almost. But he doesn’t. Because he is right. He looks directly at his father instead, and in a remarkably steady tone asks: _And if I don’t?_

_Then you will be banned from heaven._

Icy fear grips him from the inside. _I need time to consider._

_You shall have a day._

-

He is on earth, standing on top of a mountain that is covered in snow, wind blowing around him, asking himself if this is worth it.

Raphael doesn’t want to be cast out. In fact, there is nothing he fears more. But he knows that he will never be able to accept the humans.

He makes his choice.

Just then, he feels the unmistakable presence of another archangel arrive.

_Brother._

Lucifer lands beside him, beautiful as always, folding his wings. They stand in silence for a while, and Raphael is sure that his brother can feel what choice he has made.

_I agree with you, you know,_ Lucifer says.

_You do?,_ Raphael asks, completely stunned.

Lucifer’s eyes turn cold for a second. It’s a frightening sight. _I do. These humans are disgusting. Unworthy._

Raphael looks at him, _really_ looks at him. _But you will not join me._

_I am sorry,_ Lucifer says. _I can’t._

Raphael nods. Of course he won’t. He is the morning star, their father’s favourite, heaven’s brightest angel. Of course he wouldn’t give that up. Besides, they both know that Michael will stand with their father, and Lucifer would never fight Michael.

_I will miss you,_ Lucifer says. _So will Michael and Gabriel. Are you sure that you want to do this? You could just pretend, like me._

Raphael gives him a bitter smile. _I am not as good at pretending as you are, star of the morning._

-

Michael and Gabriel both try to convince him to stay. 

_Come on, brother,_ Gabriel says, _it’s not worth it._

_Stop this ridiculous behaviour, Raphael,_ Michael says. _Your disobedience is shameful._

Raphael snarls at them both, because they don’t understand. The only one who understands is Lucifer, and Lucifer is too spoiled and too vain to stand at his side.

He wonders what is the worse betrayal.

-

At the end of the day, he leaves heaven without looking back.


End file.
